


From Animator to Homewrecker

by Smol_Ninja_Creator



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Ninja_Creator/pseuds/Smol_Ninja_Creator
Summary: When a certain animator enters a studio, he becomes more than a little grouchy.





	From Animator to Homewrecker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747851) by [KyeAbove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove). 



> Hello! I made this in one day so it's probably gonna be bad, but oh well. It was inspired by KyeAbove's "The Truth" I highly recommend you read their works because they are AMAZING! Also, I know I should be working on Meme Machine but transitions are boring and I'm suck in a rut. But I think it's close to completion. We won't be going through every single detail like the first chapter, so that'll save some time. Anyways though, I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

You know, when I first got invited back to the studio, I thought that Joey and I were going to fix things between us. Make amends. Bury the hatchet. But now as I stand here -- wishing I had a hatchet, well over my knees in ink -- I realized that just was not the case. When I had first arrived, I hadn’t seen a soul in the studio. Not ONE. That is, until I turned on that god forsaken ink machine.

There was the first “soul” I saw, and even now I’m convinced that that thing didn’t have one. The demon just appeared out of nowhere and started growling at me! Like some mutt with a history of violence. 

Naturally, I ran. For. Ma life. I can’t remember the last time I ran so fast. I heard a lot of sloshing behind me, so I was sure that the thing was chasing me. I was almost to the exit when the floor gave way beneath me and I fell who knows how many stories. But I lived! Somehow. . . until I got to a small room with coffins and a pentagram. I passed out. Woke up who knows how long later and continued on like nothing happened. You know, like a boss.

As I continued on, I realized that I was being followed by some masked man. Yeah, like that wasn’t creepy at all. Frickin’ weirdo, dude didn’t even have a shirt. That raised some major red flags for me. Later on, the same freakin’ dude, hit me -- upside the head -- with a dustpan! A dustpan!!! I passed out while he was saying something about sheep! I dunno what he was saying I just knew that I was screwed no matter how this thing ended.

I woke up, being tied to a pillar of sorts, and then he started rambling about sheep and his “lord” or something I don’t fricking know. This guy was getting really annoying. So, I did the only reasonable thing I could think of. I kicked him where it counts. He ran off crying like some weakling. I hadn’t seen someone cry that much since I stole some kid’s baseball cards in middle school. I still have those. They’re buried in my attic somewhere. Maybe they’re worth something. Anyways I’m getting off topic. 

I easily freed myself from those so-called restraints and headed on my merry way. Until that demon showed up again and chased me through the halls. I managed to lock him out of a room I found myself in. I heard him knock and scratch at the door like some cat. What a wimp, couldn’t do crap. I swear for a moment I thought he started whining.

And that’s when I ran into my new best friend! Boris! Although, later it turned out that he was a coward and couldn’t do crap, but at least he gave me soup and a pipe. A pipe that I later had to give up while working for “Alice”. She gave me a plunger for a weapon instead. Like, seriously?!?!? A plunger?!?!? I died 20 times while trying to retrieve. . . whatever I was trying to retrieve for her. It sucked. Not to mention the ink demon was on my bass the entire time (you know, because censorship). So that didn’t help.

I did enjoy destroying all those Bendy cutouts. Not gonna lie, that let me release my feelings over this entire ordeal in a variety of colorful words. Besides the jerk deserved it. And then Bendy came, and I screamed.

I screamed a lot during the entirety of this “fetch quest”. Like, I’m 99% sure that I’m not human anymore which sucks because I wanted to either leave or die by the end of helping Alice. Especially since she didn’t give me the Tommy gun. If I ever had the chance I would have killed her for that. I finally thought I was free when I boarded the elevator for the final time. I started crying that’s how happy I was. I wasn’t happy when I saw that my tears were black though, that just wasn’t natural.

And then she did a complete 180 and broke the elevator. She took Boris! My buddy! My best friend! I was over it after 5 minutes but that’s besides the point! 

So, I ran around and easily made my way to a cavern with a big gap. I figured out that I need to put ink in the miniature ink machine and made cups for an hour. I didn’t want to make cups for an hour, and I had a sneaking suspicion that I was being watched. It wasn’t until I kicked the machine that I found the wheel to change what item I produced. I felt like a complete idiot then. I finally made the gear and started crossing the gaping abyss, having a panic attack when it stopped in the middle (I’m just going to ignore the rest of the panic attacks and hallucinations).

And then there were the sad lookin’ ink people. I wondered if these were Sammy’s sheep. They did look kinda sheepish, just standing around, some crying. Just looking at them made me depressed. I felt a little sorry for them. I moved on, Bendy came and scared the crap out of me. Stupid little jerk, making me almost pee myself. 

I crawled out and soon found a miniature carnival! Oh was that fun, except the butcher gang. Death count 3.  And the weird spinning guy. He threw a tantrum I swear to god. Death count 18. Also, projection head. Death count 11. I wasn’t happy to see him again. I was slightly happy to see Bendy rip his projector off! And then he started looking at me and I was all like, “oh shoot” but then he dragged the body off and I didn’t see him again.

I fought Boris, not much to say there other than that battle killed me like, at least 30 times. I lost track after 27. And then, my chance to kill Alice came. It was so glorious, I was ready to strangle her, but another Alice killed her instead. And then she and a different Boris took me prisoner, but I escaped!

One giant hand thing, epic battles (where Sammy died. The jerk deserved it though, he tried to kill me while calling me names), and exploration later, we came across a giant ink machine. I couldn’t believe it! There was just a giant ink machine, sitting there like it was normal! Although let’s be honest, why about any of this sounds “normal”?

Which leads us to now, where I’m wading through the ink. I wish they gave me a weapon before sending me to my possible demise. They just sent me straight into Bendy’s house without any means of defense. Just perfect. I found this film reel thingie and was going to play it when the inky jerk himself shows up. Just perfect. We started to “fight”, although he was just running around and if I got in his way I got trampled. But hey now I’m finally back in the throne room! I wonder what’ll happen when I put this in-

 

Joey’s house. Why am I back in Joey’s house? I’ll knock all of his papers on the floor before heading into the kitchen. You know, like a jerk. He started talking and I haven’t gotten a word in yet. That’s it I’m leaving. I open the door, walk out aaaaaaaaaand I’m back in the studio. 

Yep.

Just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If I had to guts to curse, then there would have been some language in there. Okay, I think that's it. Bye.


End file.
